Sparks: A Black Butler Tale
by TheMayze
Summary: A new girl appears at the Phantomhive Manor- With a past containing Sebastian. Who is she? Contains OCxSebastian and a friend's OCxCiel. I'm a lazy updater, don't expect much OTL
1. Firing MeyRin

"Will it hurt?"

"I'm afraid so, love."

She pondered for a moment more.

"It shall be worth it, since I'll be with you," she declared.

He laughed.

"Forever and always."

And then he leaned in for the kill.

/

"We need to fire Mey-Rin," Ciel Phantomhive, heir of the (in)famous toy company Phuntomhive, announced to his butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebastian looked at him from the floor, and stopped tying Ciel's shoes.

"Why, young master?" he said, great concern in his voice.

"She's too clumsy. Ever realize how many dishes, how many tea sets, how many anything we go through in a day because of her slip-ups?" Ciel replied, a look of distaste on his face.

Sebastian paused, considered this, then nodded. "I supposed you are correct, my lord. I shall relieve Mey-Rin of her duties and hire a new maid immediately!" He pulled the knots tight in Ciel's black shoes, stood up, and flew out the door.

Ciel sighed. "Can't live with him, can't live without him, I suppose," he thought out loud.

/

She stepped out of the carriage door, onto Phantomhive property. Her black shoes clacked on the concrete stairway and her bags heavied her arms. A dark violet overcoat was draped over her bags, and her wavy brown hair fell over her face.

"Ah! You must be the new maid!" a cheerful boy's voice called out from in front of her. She set her bags down and pulled her bangs out of her face. Standing before her was a blonde boy with 5 red pins in his hair. A yellow peasant's shirt trimmed with red hung loosely on him, and yellow plaid pants ended just before his black galoshes started. "I'm Finny, and I'm the gardener here!"

She smiled a hauntingly beautiful smile. "I'm Delilah Taylor, and apparently I'm the new maid."

/

"...And this is Tanaka, but he really doesn't have much energy so he just drinks tea all day, and over here..." Finny dragged Delilah all over the Phantomhive Manor, popping in and out of rooms too quickly for Delilah to even see anything. After a few rooms or Finny babbling nonstop about every little detail, they encountered Ciel and Sebastian, talking in the study.

"...And this is the young ma-Oh! Young Master! I am so sorry to have intruded!" Finny bowed apologetically and kept babbling.

"I brought the new maid around for a tour, even though I still don't see why you had to fire Mei-Rin..." Finny's voice trailed off as he considered what he'd said to the Young Lord.

"Well don't just stand there, introduce yourself!" Sebastian said to Delilah.

She snapped to attention after staring at the black-haired man for quite some time. "O-oh! I'm Delilah Taylor, Sebastian called for me? I guess I'm the new Phantomhive maid!" she said, glancing nervously between Ciel and Sebastian.

The young blue-haired boy, clad entirely in blue and black, toyed with the oversize ring on his finger. The dark-haired man, although very familiar, studied Delilah while his master thought things over. She was wearing a very simple light pink dress, with longer queen-style sleeves. Her dark red-brown hair was loose and flowing over her shoulders, down to her collarbone. She caught Sebastian staring, and blushed. He smiled a handsome smile, and cleared his throat. "Well, my lord, have your reached a conclusion? Will Miss Taylor be staying?"

Ciel looked up at his trusted butler, then to Delilah.

"And you picked this one out?" Ciel looked back to Sebastian. The tall man nodded.

"Alright, we'll keep her." Ciel decided. "Sebastian will show you your room and your duties every day. Goodbye for now." Ciel shooed them out, returning to a paper on his desk.

Sebastian grabbed her luggage and motioned for Finny to open the door for them.

"Just follow me, Miss Taylor," Sebastian stated. "I suppose Finnian already showed you some of the Manor?"

Before Delilah could respond, Finny piped in.

"Oh, yes, of course! Only some of the main rooms, though. And she hasn't met Baldroy yet."

"Alright, thank you, Finny. You've been a great help," Sebastian said as he opened a door. "Right in here is your room, Miss Taylor."

"And per our agreement, my colleague shall be joining me tomorrow," Delilah said as she looked around the room, unpacking her things.

Sebastian nodded. "Good. That's when we'll need her. Tomorrow evening, there shall be a small get-together, shall we say, here, at the Phantomhive Manor. We will need all the help we can get, and the sooner Pluie Parket can get here, the better," he said as he helped her with putting away everything. Sebastian pulled out a book on birds and scoffed. "There shan't be much time for reading, Delilah. You may try to in your free time, I suppose," Sebastian murmured.

Delilah grabbed a pair of tall boots and set them in the wardrobe. "I only brought what all was mine, Sebastian," she said, seemingly deep in thought. "Sebastian. Never thought that was the name you would be given this time around."

Sebastian looked at Delilah, first with a look of shock, then with a look of understanding. He smiled.

"It's been a while, Jane," he said, smiling and drawing closer to her.

"So it has, Eli. So it has," she smiled as well, staring into his red eyes. He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips, and she blushed. "Once a gentleman, always a gentleman, hm?" she laughed, and wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace.

"Of course, my love. You know me too well, even like this," Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Delilah pulled back first, after a few long moments, and looked into Sebastian's glowing red eyes.

She blinked, and hers looked exactly the same.

/

AN: i'm following the storyline, kinda, not really.

but Delilah belongs to me, Pluie belongs to Plu-Plu-Pluie 3


	2. Embarrasingly Amazing

"I can't believe she made me walk all the freakin' way here," she said, stomping up the long driveway to the Phantomhive Manor. "It's a good thing she took my bags beforehand, or else I would be waay in trouble."

She grabbed her skirt and lifted it to climb the steps to the front door. After four or five steps the fragile girl collapsed on the staircase. It was a long journey to the Manor, and she had not stopped walking since yesterday. Before the stars took over the sky, and before she slipped out of consciousness, she pushed the bangs off of her forehead, revealing a purple-black star inside a circle.

"Delilah. I command you. Help me," she whispered before she closed her eyes. The star and circle shone a vibrant purple.

At the same time, inside the manor, Delilah's identical tattoo shone the same purple, and she bolted outside to find Pluie Parket, Delilah's 'colleague', lying deadlike on the stairs.

/

"Is she alright?" Ciel Phantomhive asked, waiting outside the door to the fainted girl's room.

Sebastian nodded. "She was just famished, after having to walk all the way here. Delilah is in there now, with her," he explained to Ciel.

The door behind them opened quietly, and Delilah slipped out into the hall, carrying an empty pitcher and a wet cloth.

"Pluie's fine, she was just tired and hungry," Delilah whispered. "I told her to sleep for now, and that Baldroy would bring her up something later."

Sebastian nodded, and Ciel frowned. "Why did this girl come here in the first place?" the small boy said, obviously unhappy with the situation. He looked up at Delilah only to see her smiling down at him. "She's my associate. We work together, so when you hired me as a maid, you hired her too. Don't worry, you don't have to pay her too," Delilah laughed.

Sebastian, intently listening to the conversation up until now, jerked his head up. "Young master, the party!" he cried out. Ciel cursed and looked up at the tall, dark haired man. "Go tell Finny and Baldroy to start preparing immediately. Delilah, the foyer is the main area for this party, go make it spotless. I shall stay here with….Pluie, I believe you said her name was? Until Delilah is finished and can care for her during the party," Ciel ordered the butler and maid, then after watching them scurry off, he entered Pluie's room.

/

"Mmmm, who's there? Delilah?" a girl's voice mumbled from the far side of the dark room. Ciel cleared his throat.

"My name is Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive. You are Pluie, correct?" he said, sighing. Things like reciting his name were so trivial. Everyone should know it by now.

"Pluie Parket, yes. Why are you in here?" Pluie replied over a muffle of blankets as she sat up. Ciel was holding a single candle, and dressed in a crisp purple-burgundy suit, most likely for the party. His eyepatch was tied very loosely, but Ciel didn't seem to notice. "Wait-before you answer that, come here," Pluie swung her feet over the edge of the bed. The bottom of her dress flew out and covered her feet almost completely. Ciel tilted his head in confusion, but sat down next to the girl on the bed. "What is it?" he asked, almost regretting this decision to come in here.

She put a hand up to his hair, then to his eyepatch. "It's loose," she stated simply. Her other hand wrapped around to the back of Ciel's head, trying to find the two ends of the tie. Ciel chuckled as she scrambled for it, pulling on Ciel's hair in the process.

"Aha!" Pluie exclaimed, and untied the knot, finally finding it at the back of his head. She pulled the knot free, and then retied it, much tighter.

"Ow!" Ciel cried out, scooting away from Pluie's grasp. "I'm in here because Delilah and Sebastian are both busy, and someone needs to look out for you!"

Ciel immediately bit his cheek after he said this. _What did I just say to a girl?_ He thought. He watched as Pluie's cheeks turned a bright red. "I was just trying to make you look good," she said sheepishly.

"You mean better?" Ciel snarked.

"I never meant for you to be snarky, Prince Phantomhive. Get out, if you aren't serving a purpose here," Pluie somewhat shouted at Ciel as she threw a pillow in his general direction. He caught it, laughed, and walked over to Pluie and started beating her with it.

"I'M MAD AT YOU DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH," Pluie shouted as Ciel hit her on the head with the pillow. Being quick, even in this state, Pluie snatched the pillow back and began revenge. She laughed as Ciel layed down on the bed and tried to block the fluffy attacks. They both laughed, and before they knew it, Pluie had lost her balance and landed on top of Ciel, pinning him down. Their faces were inches apart, and both of their faces were bright red.

"Ciel? It's alright, you can get ba-" Delilah had entered the room at just the wrong moment, with Pluie lying on top of Ciel, both of their faces tomato red. "ALRIGHT I SEE I'M INTERRUPTING SOMETHING I'LL BE OUTSIDE" Delilah also blushed and left the room as quickly as she had entered, shutting the door behind her.

Pluie looked down at Ciel, her choppy hair falling onto his face. "Ahhh. This is awkward," she said, blushing.

"You think?" Ciel said, yet he never moved.

Finally, after more awkward staring and blushing, Pluie rolled off of Ciel, and flumped down beside him. Ciel immediately took this opportunity to leave, slamming the door behind him. Delilah gave him a funny, embarrassed look, and watched him walk down the hall, head raised high.

_That boy doesn't know the meaning of hurt pride,_ Delilah thought. She smiled.

"Miss Pluie? We've better get ready for this party," Delilah said, opening the door behind her.


	3. The Party Disaster

"Hey Delilah?"

"Mmmm?"

"What's love?"

"…Good question. Go ask your boy toy."

"HEYTHATWASANACCIDENTOKAY."

"Ahahaha, whatever you say, my lady."

"Oh, stop it, Delilah. Help me tie this ribbon."

/

"Alright, are you two ready for the party?" Sebastian asked the two new maids as they strolled into the foyer. It was beautifully decorated, thanks to Delilah. There were multicolored streamers hanging down the banisters of the staircase, and more streamers wrapped around the pillars surrounding the great area. The chandelier was lit with candles, giving the room a romantic glow, but Delilah had somehow reached up and placed coloured glasses over the top of the candles, making the glow blue, green and yellow. It was a beautiful room, and would be so much fun when it filled with people.

"Of course," Pluie said bluntly. "When does this party even start?"

Delilah looked down at her and petted her short, jet black hair. "Soon, my lady. Hopefully soon."

The two girls were different like night and day. Delilah was tall, 16, brown-red haired, and very happy. Pluie was shorter, 13, black-haired, and somewhat antisocial. It was strange to see such different personalities collide and not clash immediately. Of course, like every dynamic duo, they had their ups and downs, but it was usually a very peaceful partnership. Delilah seemed to almost treat Pluie like a little sister, but of course, Pluie was superior, so it didn't show very often.

Sebastian chuckled. "The guests have just started arriving, so if the two of you would come greet them with me, this party will move a lot faster." The tall man scurried away, Delilah and Pluie en suite.

/

Throughout the night, many people came and left. Ladies' gowns of all colours swept past, and gentlemen's suits were usually black or grey. Delilah admired them all, complimenting each woman as they walked by. This was a bigger party than Pluie had thought it would be, considering that this wasn't a holiday or anything.

"Well, the time for greeting has come and gone, let us be off to the rest of the party! Delilah, I want you to take the far side over by the stairs. Pluie, the left. I'll take the right. Watch for anything odd, and assist our guests when they need it," Sebastian ordered them. Pluie raised an eyebrow in protest, but walked away without a word. Delilah watched as Sebastian headed off in the other direction.

"He's changed so much, since last time," she mumbled to herself before walking off to her zone.

On the other side of the room, Pluie was caught hopelessly between a fight between two drunks. One toppled over the other in a drunken stupor, and Pluie watched as the two beat the living daylights out of each other, getting blood all over the shiny hardwood floor. She looked into the crowd, hoping to see Sebastian, or even Delilah, to come stop this fight. The first person she saw, though, was Ciel Phantomhive, caught dancing with a blonde who appeared to be yapping his ear off. He looked up from the dance, and saw Pluie, frantically waving at him to come over and solve this problem. He dashed over, assessed the problem, and grabbed a pitcher of water from behind the fight. There was a makeshift bar-like thing set up, and Bardroy was sitting there, half asleep. Ciel poured the water over the drunks, completely calm about it. Pluie watched in horror as they seemed to freeze mid-punch and look up at Ciel. He stood there, clearly unimpressed, and called Sebastian over. Sebastian escorted them out, and Ciel walked up to Pluie.

"Are you alright" he asked, blushing. It had only been a few hours since their embarrassing moment together.

"Physically, yes. Mentally, not really," she replied, grinning. "Yeah, I'm fine. How did you think to do that?"

Ciel blushed again. "I've seen Sebastian fight enough to know what to do in a minor situation."

Pluie smiled at him. She felt her cheeks growing red, and as the two of them grew quieter, the cheeks got redder.

Finally, Delilah walked over and broke the awkwardly amazing silence. "Hey, what's goi- Woah, what happened over here?" She stopped short after seeing the pool of water on the floor, pieces of glass surrounding it. The smell of alcohol was strong in the air.

"A little bar fight, that's all. Ciel stopped it, surprisingly," Sebastian said, appearing out of nowhere. Delilah jumped a bit, startled.

"Sheesh, Sebastian. Do you ever enter a room normally?" Delilah laughed, a sarcastic grin on her face.

Ciel looked up at his butler, one eyebrow raised. "That's a good question, Delilah. Do you, Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel, then at Pluie, then at Delilah. She had a devilish grin on her face, awaiting the answer.

Pluie sighed. "So you're not normal about entering rooms. Whatever," she said. "Can we get this show on the road? I'd really like for this night to be over."

"Actually, I think it already is over," Ciel mumbled, looking around the dance floor. Everyone had left, unbeknownst to the staff of the house. Well, everyone except for a lone blonde girl in a pink dress. Her corkscrew pigtails bounced as she ran over to the group.

"CIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEL!" she cried out, sounding upset. "YOU LEFT YOUR LADY ALONE ON THE DANCEFLOOOOOOOR!"

"Oh dear," Ciel mumbled, not looking very impressed.

As soon as she reached the group, Pluie backed away. The tears in the blonde's eyes, the corkscrew hair, the frills, everything about the girl reminded her of something she did not want to remember.

"Ciel, an introduction to the girls might be nice," Sebastian whispered.

"Oh! Pluie, Delilah, this is my…my fiancée, Lady Elizabeth Middleford-" Ciel started.

"But you should call me Lizzie!" The blonde finished. "Now, which one of you is which?"

Sebastian spoke before Delilah could even open her mouth. "The short, darkhaired girl is Pluie Parket, the taller brunette is Delilah Taylor," he said, his eyes looking Delilah up and down. _She is so different, yet so much the same as before,_ he thought. _Still as strong-willed and as beautiful._

"Wow, new maids? You finally fired Mey-Rin, hey? Good. She was too clumsy," Elizabeth whispered to Ciel. He looked at her and nodded.

"It was time for some new blood in the Phantomhive household," he joked.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you two. Oooh! Pluie! I love you hair!" Elizabeth said loudly, running over to Pluie, who was leaning against the wall.

_Oh no, nonononono, don't you dare come any closer,_ Pluie thought, remembering bad times.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we be best friends?" Elizabeth said to Pluie.

_I can't take it anymore,_ Pluie thought. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she yelled, then sprinted out of the foyer, in the direction of her room.

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment, then started crying. "Why doesn't she like me?" she said, through tears.

Sebastian looked at Delilah. "You know what's going on, correct?"

Delilah nodded. "Please excuse us, everyone," she said, then walked out of the room, following Pluie.

/


	4. Connections

Pluie? Pluie!"

"What do you want, Delilah?"

"I want to know what's wrong. Why did you go running out on us like that?"

"Delilah?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Tell me your story. Of how you became a demon."

"Alright. Then you will answer my question."

"Fine."

/

The changes to her had come quite suddenly. First there was the lack of makeup. Then, the staying out all night, never telling anyone where she was. Missing lessons, not eating, going missing for days on end. Finally, they were sick of it. Of course, no one knew it was because she was having an affair. She was kicked out of Oxford University, anyways.

Her family was not happy. She was allowed to stay in the tiny village where they lived, but she couldn't talk to anyone. After days upon days of horrible looks from people, living in a shack behind her family's house, and having to steal for a living, she cracked.

It rained, on that night. The roads were rivers of mud, and everyone was cooped up in their tiny ramshackle houses. She had no clue that the first one would lead to the rest of the village. Frankly, no one did. And through the storms that evening, no one could hear the screams of an entire village being slaughtered.

As she neared the end of her spree, she encountered the final house in the village. It was a peaceful home, with no lights in the windows. She could faintly remember children living there, but the madness had taken over. Her weapon, a katana of her father's, was red with blood. She knocked open the door of the final house open, and saw two little children freeze in their tracks. An old woman, presumably their grandmother, shrieked at the sight of a mad woman carrying a sword in her doorway, illuminated by lightning.

She raised her katana above her head, getting ready to strike and kill. A drop of blood slid down the blade, landing on her outstretched tongue. She slurped it up and laughed a demonic laugh. "It's a great night for murder and bloodlust, love. I wish you were here to see my work, Eli," she whispered, crazily laughing throughout it.

"My Jane, I am here," a voice whispered from behind her. "Put the sword down, love."

"NOOOOOoahahahahaha, do you see what this town has done to me? THEY DESEREVE THE SUFFERING THAT I FACED FOR ALMOST THREE MONTHS," Jane screamed. "And having to sneak away from Oxford every day to see you? It was hard, but worth every moment."

"I know, love. You can end it, just put the sword down," the voice behind her said comfortingly. He wrapped one hand around the handle of the sword, and peeled off her fingers from the end.

"STOP IT, ELI, JUST STOP IT," Jane said, breaking down to tears. She bawled, but didn't put up a fight. Eli managed to get the sword out of her hands and thrown out the door before she turned around and fell into his awaiting arms. She bawled into her lover's arms for what seemed like forever, as the grandmother and the two children looked on in confusion and fright. The grandmother brought the two children closer.

"Plu-melee, take your sister and go upstairs," she said to her grandchildren.

Eli looked up at the old woman. "Oh, dear, Jane? We need to leave, now," he said, petting her hair.

And with that, the two lovers were gone.

/

"Jane, love? There's something I need to tell you," Eli said, once they were far enough into the countryside. It had stopped raining, but everything was still wet.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Alright, tell me," she hesitantly said, expecting the worst.

"I'm a demon."

She laughed. "Alright, what did you really want to tell me?"

The smile was wiped from his face. "I'm serious. I'm only here because of a contract that I had with your mother. Her last words were that I look after you. See, I'll prove it!" Eli pulled his tunic over his head, and threw it on the damp grass. His body was silhouetted by the moonlight, but Delilah knew it all too well.

"Come here," he said fiercely, anger in his actions. "Come see what I got for spreading the Black Plague!"

Jane, afraid out of her mind, walked over to him. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his heart.

"You feel that ridge? That's where the Devil himself ripped my heart out."

She trembled and backed away. "Eli, I don't unde-"

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU WORTHLESS GIRL. I KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE, SO NOW I HAVE TO SUFFER THROUGH YEARS AND YEARS OF CONTRACTS," Eli shouted, and walked over to Jane. "You see my scar? Do you see the tattoo on it?"

She looked closer at the ridge and faintly made out the mark of a star within a circle.

"That's what binds- well, bound you to my mother?" Jane whispered, crying again.

"Yes, and it's what will bind you to your... customers, for lack of a better word."

Jane gasped, and stared into Eli's eyes. "No, no, no, no, no!" she screamed.

"Yes, love, yes. You will be bound to random strangers, through the powers of this tattoo, and in exchange for their soul, you will do their bidding," he whispered as she fell to her knees. He followed.

"And I get all this, just because I killed a village?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

After a moment of silence, Jane leaned forward and kissed him.

"Might as well get it over with," she said, smiling sadly.

"Will it hurt?"

"I'm afraid so, love."

She pondered for a moment more.

"It shall be worth it, since I'll be with you," she declared.

He laughed.

"Forever and always, My Jane."

And then he leaned in for the kill.

/

"Woahwoahwoah, so you're telling me that this Eli kid made you a demon because you killed a village?" Pluie asked, intrigued by Delilah's story.

"Because it was an act of madness, yes. And he wasn't a kid, he was 3 years older than me, at the time," Delilah answered, amused.

"That sounds so... romantic," Pluie sighed.

"Hey, you could be romantic too, with your boy toy," Delilah laughed and winked at Pluie.

Pluie's face turned a vibrant red at the thought of her and Ciel being romantic.

"" Pluie yelled, beating Delilah with a pillow.

Delilah laughed. "Oh, hey, you never answered my question, missy! Why did you run out on Lady Elizabeth like that?"

Pluie's smile faded.

"It relates to your story, actually," Pluie said, sadly.

/

"Only five, and her parents are gone," they would all say, before hugging her and her sister. A sad case, but they still had their grandmother.

One night, there was a torrential downpour in the tiny village they lived in. Thunder and lightning were all the sisters could hear for hours. After a while of running around, a shadowed figure came to the door, soaked in blood and rain.

A sword was raised above it's head, and it mumbled something as another shadow, a taller, manliest looking one, appeared behind the first shadow. They talked, and the female, shorter shadow dropped the sword and bawled as she embraced the taller shadow. They left, but they had more effects on the grandmother than intended.

She had a heart attack that night, leaving her two granddaughters, Plu-melee, or Pluie for short, and Marie-eclair, or Marie for short, alone in the village with no one to care with them.

/

"Oh, oh my god. So the two girls that I nearly killed were you and your sister. Oh my god," Delilah had sat down on Pluie's bed, the news almost too much.

Pluie smiled sadly. "I didn't even realize it was you because of the backlighting."

"But wait, how does this have to do with Lady Elizabeth?" Delilah looked up at the dark-haired girl.

/

After scrounging around the village for food for two weeks, the sisters had emptied it out. Both of them were lonely, both of them were scared, one of them was brave. Marie had her blonde hair pulled up into corkscrew pigtails, and her filthy red coat was turned into a makeshift dress. Pluie's hair was dirty blonde at this time, and long. The two girls were starving, and no one would ever find them in the village in the middle of nowhere.

After almost another week of rainwater and moldy food, Marie had encountered death, this time for good. She died that day of starvation, leaving Pluie in the village.

She gathered her few belongings and headed into the city, only to be picked up by a good samaritan shopkeeper. He and his wife raised her like she was their own, until one day, when they did her hair in corkscrew pigtails and gave her a red dress. Pluie screamed and ran away, yet again.

She had blocked the image of her sister from her mind, but the pigtails still set off an alarm in her head.

/

"Oh, my god," Delilah said, still dumbfounded from this series of events. "Pluie, I'm so-"

"Don't tell me you're sorry, Delilah. It was meant to be," Pluie said. She was facing a wall, and Delilah was still sitting on her bed.

"I suppose you're correct, my lady," Delilah smiled. "I'll go tell everyone that you were just tired from before."

She rose from Pluie's bed and left the room, only to walk straight into Sebastian.

"Have you been listening to our conversation this entire time?" Delilah asked as Sebastian lead her away from the door and towards the row of windows lining the other side of the hall.

"Maybe, maybe not," was his reply. He smiled deviously. "Now, what was this about kissing and romantic?" he said, tucking a piece of Delilah's hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I didn't tell her all of our secrets. Hell, she doesn't even know that you were Eli," Delilah smiled right back.

"Good, her ears are too young for those secrets," Sebastian remarked, and he leaned down and started kissing Delilah's neck.

Delilah blushed. "Don't you think it's a little risqué for us to be out here, especially with Pluie in a room across the hall?" she whispered, but she didn't move away.

"Not at all, my love. Not at all."

And with that, Sebastian pulled away from her neck and kissed her.

/

AN: /NOSEBLEED FOUNTAIN

PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF COW tell me what the hell i should do next. since i have no idea. 3

your thoughts are always appreciated!


	5. Heartbeat

"Miss Pluie?"

"Yes, Sebastian."

"I'm taking Delilah and heading into the city to get a few things, could you do me a favor?"

"Aah, sure, I guess."

"Could you teach Ciel some French for me? He needs the lessons, and I thought you would enjoy the company."

"...It would be my pleasure, Sebastian. Have fun in the city!"

/

"Bonjour, je m'apelle Pluie," Pluie Parket said slowly, urging Ciel to repeat her.

"Je... m'apelle... Ciel," the blue-haired boy said, hesitantly. "Did I say it right?"

"Yes! That was perfect, Ciel!" she exclaimed, dancing around the study. Ciel smiled at the strange girl. She looked so cute, laughing and smiling so excitedly.

"Hey, Pluie?" Ciel asked. "Let's take a break. All these languages are messing with my head."

"Of course, Ciel!" she said, and sat back down in front of Ciel's desk, folding her arms and resting her chin on them. Ciel did the same thing, and soon he was staring into her ice blue eyes, watching as her cheeks began to give a red tinge.

"Wha.. what are you doing?" she mumbled, and glanced away. Her cheeks were tomatoes, and she had the slightest of smiles on her face.

"I'm, ah..," Ciel scrambled for the right words, also blushing furiously.

Pluie stood up and moved to the window to open it. It was a cool September day, and allergy season for Pluie had just ended.

Ciel went to stand with her, after she had difficulties with the window.

"See, you just have to really push on the latch, it sticks," he said, forcing the window open, and letting a cool breeze flood the room. Pluie shivered and drew closer to Ciel, blushing as she did so.

"Hey, Pluie?" Ciel said quietly. Pluie looked up at him. Despite being fairly short for thirteen, Pluie was even shorter than Ciel.

"I'm really glad that Sebastian hired you," he said, lifting her chin up.

Pluie froze._ Is my first kiss really happening right now? Is Ciel going to kiss me?_ she thought, her heart beating a hundred miles a minute. She smiled a delicate smile at Ciel, and leaned in for the kiss.

He did too.

/

Delilah's head perked up from looking at a book. "Hey, Sebastian? Did you feel that?" she said as she pulled on her lover's arm. He dropped the book he was holding and stared into blank space. "Oh, dear. This isn't good, Delilah," he said, turning to look at her. "Ciel is engaged to Lady Elizabeth."

Delilah gasped sharply. "This is a problem, a large problem indeed," she mumbled.

/

Ciel was love struck. His heart pounded as his hand made it's way down to Pluie's waist, and his entire being shivered when she ran her fingers through his hair. He had picked her up, since she was such a frail thing, and sat her down on his desk. He stood between her thighs, growing closer and closer to her as the snog-fest continued.

Pluie pulled away and broke the kiss, a trail of saliva joining the two.

"Ciel..." she said, almost as if in a dream.

"Yes, Pluie?" he said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes and seeing a glimmer of purple. "Wait, what is that?" he mumbled, lifting Pluie's bangs up and revealing a pentagram within a circle: the contract mark between a demon and a human. Pluie blinked a few times, then her eyes grew wide. She pulled his eyepatch off, revealing his contract mark.

"Everything makes sense now," they said in unison.

/

Sebastian gasped, and nearly dropped the fresh bread he was inspecting. He set it on the table beside him, and crumpled to the ground, writhing in pain.

"De..li..lah?" he whispered, and clutched his left hand. The contract mark was searing into his skin.

On the other side of the table, Delilah was clutching her left hand, too. Her palm started bleeding, and it leaked through the bandages she used to keep the Faustian mark hidden. "Sebas..tian," she mumbled, and collapsed from the heat in her palm. Sebastian looked under the table at his lover, and called out to her weakly, before he somehow regained his strength and bolted over to her. She was unconscious, but still alive. Sebastian let out a sigh of relief, but then took it back after he realized that demons can't die. He picked her up, wedding style, and quickly made his way back to the carriage, where he commanded the driver to take them back to Phantomhive Manor.

Srbastian set Delilah on the seat, sitting up, and got in beside her, forcing her head to rest on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her hips, and the other removed the bandages from her hand. It wasn't bad, but Delilah wasn't used to experienceing that much pain. Sebastian, being a much older demon, pulled through.

Delilah murmured, and snugged closer to Sebastian, grabbing his hand. Their fingers intertwined, and Sebastian smiled.

"There's going to be some explaining for them to do, hm?" Delilah whispered into Sebastian's ear. She was still leaning on him, and his arm was still around her.

Sebastian scoffed. "No kidding."

"Love?"

"Yes, Sebastian?"

"It's been too long, I can't stand it any longer. I have to hold back when I'm around you."

She nibbled on his ear. "Tonight, we can fix that, love."

/

Just in case you didn't get that, I've adjusted the storyline so demons can know that other demons have contracts, but humans can't, if that makes sense. So it hurts demons if they had let their contract people find out about another contract.

AN: please excuse me, I have to clean up this GIANT NOSEBLEED WATERFALL.

I felt like PluiexCiel was taking over Delilah's story, so I HAD to throw that last bit in there. /shot

ieeeeeee. /nosebleed

I apologize for this chapter. it's so derpy xD

another AN: i am writing so fast it's scaring me! xD thank you so much for the story faves, reviews, etc. keep em coming! 3


	6. Confrontation

AN: since I guess context would be helpful, this takes place in an alternate world of the first season of Kuro. Like, same time period, just pretending like it never happened. Oh, and ages are something like this:

Pluie- 13.

Ciel, also 13, but older than Pluie.

Delilah: appears 16-17.

Sebastian: appears 20ish.

She had woken up at dawn. He was still asleep, and she smiled at him, sprawled across the bed. She grabbed his button-up shirt from the floor and slid it on, walking to the window to watch the rising sun.

The sky was a deep purple, but faded to yellow as the sun grew. She leaned against the window pane and sighed. It had been a long night, after arriving home from shopping in the city and immediately going to bed. They decided that they would face their masters in the morning, when minds would be clear of confusion, amongst other things.

She looked down at her palm. The Faustian contract mark was still there, and it would be for the rest of time. It was still bloody from yesterday, and there were bite marks all around it. As she looked her body up and down, she realized that these bite marks were everywhere. He really was a strange demon. But she loved him anyways.

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, and saw the Faustian tattoo on the back of its hand.

"Good morning, love," he said, kissing her cheek. "Did you have a good night?"

"Of course, any time spent with you is a good time," she replied, smiling. "You certainly slept in today. Nearly missed the sunrise."

"Sleeping in now counts as waking up after you?" he said, slyly. "That's news to me."

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "You never miss a beat, do you." She popped up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "We should probably get our day on a roll, hmm? Plus, we have to talk to them about last night."

He sighed. "I guess. I really don't want this to end, though."

"If it makes you feel any better, neither do I."

/

"Good morning, Young Master. It's time to start your day," Sebastian said as he carried a tray of tea to Ciel's bedside. "This morning's breakfast consists of eggs Benedict topped with mint and Havarti, blueberry scones with whipped butter, and Japanese Orange Pekoe tea."

"Good morning, Sebastian," Ciel said sleepily, rolling over to face his butler. "What's the schedule for the day?"

"Actually, there's something we need to discuss, first," Sebastian called from the wardrobe as he searched for Ciel's outfit for the day.

"Discuss?" Ciel said, confused.

And just like that, the Phantomhive butler had dressed the young boy, the same way he had for ages.

"Come. This is important," Sebastian said, opening the door for his young master. Ciel looked at him, still somewhat confused. Ciel never even noticed the lipstick on Sebastian's shirt collar, or the fact that Sebastian couldn't stop rubbing his contract mark.

/

_On the other side of the Phantomhive Manor…_

"Good morning, Pluie!" Delilah said, opening a window and letting sunshine and a cool breeze into Pluie's room. "We've got a fair amount to accomplish today, let's go!"

Pluie groaned. "C'mon, can't we just sleep today?" she protested, cramming her head under a pillow.

Delilah ripped her blankets off. "Nope, there's a quick meeting, let's get up and get going!"

Pluie sighed. She couldn't believe how…..happy Delilah seemed today. Well, she was always happy, but today it seemed like she was overly happy. There weren't really words to describe how annoying it was to Pluie.

Delilah chucked a pair of boots at Pluie. "Up and at it, my lady!" She grabbed Pluie's uniform out of her wardrobe and threw it on the bed.

And just like that, the loyal maid to Miss Parket had dressed her, fixed her hair, and tied her boots, the same way she had been doing for a fair while now.

Pluie was still confused as to why Delilah was so peppy today, as she walked out the open door and down the hall. She never even noticed the purple marks on Delilah's neck, or the fact that she couldn't stop rubbing her contract mark.

/

"Sit," the demons commanded their masters as they gathered in Ciel's study. Pluie and Ciel looked at each other in confusion, and then sat, Ciel in his desk, and Pluie in the chair opposite him.

"What in God's name are you doing, Sebastian!" Ciel cried out, and Pluie glanced over. The tall butler was pulling his eye patch off, revealing his contract mark. She gasped and pretended that she didn't know what it was.

Delilah, watching Pluie's spectacle, chuckled. "Are you kidding me?" she asked rhetorically, walking over as pinning her bangs back, revealing hers.

"These marks of yours, the contract marks. They're like tracking devices. If you go somewhere, we can find you with them," Delilah said, not really to anyone.

Sebastian joined in, realizing how she was going to say it. "If, let's say, one of you got injured, we would feel it..."

"...And if you two had a moment of extreme emotion, we would also feel it," Delilah added, finished Sebastian's thought.

Ciel looked confused. "Extreme emotion? Like what?"

"Like a kiss, young master," Sebastian said quietly, looking off into the distance.

Pluie and Ciel blushed furiously. Pluie went to open her mouth, but Delilah cut her off.

"Don't even think about denying it, missy," she said, her peppy mood suddenly gone. "This is bad, especially since you two found each other's contract marks."

Sebastian pulled off his left glove. "It's bad because of A) Ciel is engaged to Lady Elizabeth, and it's one of the top priorities, to keep the fact that you have a demon hidden. It hurts us, when someone recognizes the contract mark," he said, rubbing his hand.

"Mine's worse, since I'm a newer demon, and more pain seeps through the cracks," Delilah said, unwrapping the bandages on her left hand. Some parts of the long wrap were red with blood, and she winced as the last bit came off.

Her hand was red and raw, with the Faustian symbol on her palm scabbed up. It wasn't really a pretty sight, and Pluie looked away quickly. She couldn't stand blood.

"We were shopping, and it burned like a son of a-"

"It really hurt, is what Delilah's trying to say," Sebastian cut Delilah off, sending her a look across the room. She gave him a devious smile, but it quickly faded.

"Anyways, this cannot happen again. Now that you two know about each other's demons, not only will it be very awkward, there are a few more things to cover," Delilah said, sighing.

"It's just more.. possibilities, shall we say. You can't control each other's demon, but you can ask to pass a message through us, from, let's say, Pluie through Delilah to me to Ciel. You can also double up the orders, i.e., command both of us to do one task. There are other minor ones, but quite frankly, this is all you need to know for now," Sebastian explained.

"And we cannot stress enough how important it is for you to not sow your contract marks to anyone!" Delilah said, all seriousness in her voice.

Pluie looked exasperated. "So, what happens now?" she asked, almost afraid for an answer.

"We go about life as before, just with a twist," Sebastian replied, grinning. "And our day begins now."

/

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me, Pluie," Delilah called out to Pluie. Today they were helping Finny with the garden before the snow flies, and Pluie had decided to lie down underneath a great willow tree, curling up and throwing her boots off.

"What's eating you, Delilah? You've been a major space case lately," Pluie said from under the tree.

"A space case? That's different," Delilah shot back, blowing off the question. She pulled at weeds in a patch of dying angrily, throwing the roots behind her. "I must say, I've never heard you say that one."

"Tch," Pluie scoffed from her comfy spot under the tree. "You're avoiding my question. Don't make me order you, Delilah Taylor."

Delilah looked up from the garden. Pluie could tell she looked pissed, but it faded quickly. "I'm sorry, Pluie. This freakin' contract mark is a pain in the-"

"IT REALLY HURTS, you mean," Pluie quickly cut in, removing the need for Delilah to swear. She had noticed that her maid had started swearing a lot lately, and she didn't like it. "And stop swearing, it's not very professional."

Delilah sighed. "Sorry, my lady. Bad habits are hard to shake."

Pluie stood up, ruining white socks in the dying grass. "Let's go inside, the wind is picking up."

"Yes, my lady," Delilah whispered.

And with that, the two girls made their way inside, as watched by a tear-filled pair of green eyes.

/

ANOTHER AN: Havarti is a kind of cheese, and it's kind of gross, not gonna lie. Sorry this took so long! It was fun writing it though 3  
>Be prepared for more updates soon! Hopefully! thank you so much everyone for the reviews, storyauthor faves, etc. ! it means so much to me! 3


	7. Busted

"Do we really have to do work here? It seems like that's Sebastian's job, and frankly, all he does is follow us around and clean up our messes."

"Of course, my lady. It's our way of saying thanks for letting us stay here. Even if all we do is try."

"Pssh. All we do is try. Ha. All we do is screw up, Delilah."

"Who are you kidding? All you do is screw up; all I do is take the blame.

"…Shut up."

/

"Alright, now just pull the other side to match mine, aaaand, there you go! We just made Ciel's bed!" Delilah exclaimed to Pluie, the shorter girl unimpressed.

"Seriously?" she said, putting one hand on her hip. "I could have done that all on my own, thank you very much."

Delilah smirked. "Then I guess you can make your own, my lady?"

"Of course, Delilah," Pluie said, and walked out of Ciel's room.

Delilah chuckled. _Such a strong soul,_ she thought. _I can't wait to eat it. _

She fluffed Ciel's pillows absentmindedly, and accidentally walked back into his nightstand, knocking over a picture frame. Her catlike demon reflexes kicking in, she grabbed it before it hit the ground, sighing in relief.

"Thank God," she mumbled. "Ciel would have killed me if I broke his picture of…" Delilah stopped short as she studied the picture.

There were two pictures in the frame, one sloppily overlapping the other. The front picture was of Pluie, sleeping. Delilah could make out the back picture to match one that hung in the hallway, a picture of Lord and Lady Phantomhive. Ciel's parents.

"Young love," Delilah mumbled and smiled. "I remember that. Good times."

"We're still having good times, Delilah," someone said from behind her.

"Jesus, Sebastian," Delilah said, jumping a bit. "I swear, you're going to give someone a heart attack that way."

She continued to adjust pillows and blankets on Ciel's bed, until two arms wrapped around her waist and a face was buried in her neck.

"The young master doesn't need his faithful servant at the moment?" Delilah sarcastically remarked.

Sebastian shook his head. "He's finishing paperwork. So independent, that one," he said, his voice muffled from his position.

Delilah laughed. "Yet he still can't tie his own shoes?"

Sebastian, on the other hand, didn't think it was too funny. He grabbed Delilah by the shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"Don't you dare talk about the young lord like that," he whispered, their faces inches apart.

"Sebastian, you bastard," Delilah sighed, snatching his tie and jerking him forward, closing the distance between them.

Sebastian grinned at her sly move. _It's just like her, _he thought, wrapping his arms around her. She reached for his over coat, and he shrugged it off, after peeling off his gloves.

He ran his fingers through her auburn hair, pulling it out of the high ponytail. His vest was gone, and her apron had been discarded as well.

"Delilah, where's Ci-" Pluie stopped mid-sentence. She had walked into the young lord's room, looking for her maid. She found her, alright, but she was passionately snogging the Phantomhive butler.

/

_What. The. Hell._

Pluie gawked at the strange sight before her. Sebastian was wearing a white undershirt with his trousers, and Delilah was still in her maid's dress.  
>Sebastian's crimson eyes opened and flickered to the dark haired girl in the doorway.<p>

Pulling away from Delilah, he mumbled a curse.

Delilah looked up at him in confusion, then turned her head and saw her master. Pluie had eyes of disbelief, and she looked like she was going to throw up.

"CIIEEEEEEEEEL!" she screamed, then started sprinting to the other side of the maze-like estate, to where Ciel was currently residing.

"Shit," Delilah grumbled, slipping out of her flats and darting out after her.

_Sebastian, _Delilah thought while chasing after Pluie. _Go to Ciel. Make sure that Pluie doesn't get to him before I get to her._

She could hear Sebastian laugh. _Alright. Do what you need to do_, his silky smooth voice appeared in her mind.

She smiled for an instant, and then grabbed the bottom of her dress so she would stop stepping on it. Delilah could see Pluie running down the main hallway, and she sprinted to catch her. Lucky for Delilah, demons don't really get tired, so it was a full out sprint.

Pluie turned her head and saw her demon catching up. She shrieked, and her adrenaline kicked in. Unfortunately for Pluie, with her head turned around, she never saw the wall jump out in front of her.

/

"OW!" Pluie cried out, after running straight smack into a wall. Her nose had started bleeding, and she was rubbing her forehead as she sat on the ground. Delilah ran up to her, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her up to standing.

"What was that about, my lady?" Delilah said while cleaning up her nosebleed with her sleeve. It was going to be stained later, but blood stains aren't new to a demon. Pluie flinched as she brought her hand up to her face.

"What was that about? Are you KIDDING ME?" Pluie shrieked, before Delilah clamped a hand down on her mouth.

"Shhhhh," she said, glancing around the hallway. "Ciel might freak out at us."

"Ahth USTH?" she tried to say. "YOUPH WERE THETH ONEGH MAYGINH OUTH WIH SEBATHSTIAN!"

Delilah's face suddenly got deadly serious. "Shut up."

Pluie looked confused. She blinked a couple of times, and then bit Delilah's hand, _hard_. She pulled away, shaking her hand, and Pluie bolted towards Ciel's study.

"God damnit," she said, sighing. "This kid is tricky."

Pluie was nearly at Ciel's door when Delilah caught her again, this time wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling back. Pluie's arms flailing, she kicked Delilah and narrowly escaped, leaving Delilah on the floor. She reached out and grabbed Pluie's ankle, under her dress, and pulled her to the ground as well. Pluie cried out, and got up on her hands and knees, crawling to Ciel's study, with Delilah still latched on to her ankle.

Delilah pulled back on Pluie's ankle, bringing her back as well. The black haired girl looked at her maid with hatred. Delilah blinked a few times, and her regularly blue eyes morphed to a scarlet red.

"Busted," Delilah said, and Pluie shrieked once more, bringing Ciel out of his study.

"What is going on out here?" he said sternly, unimpressed.

Both Pluie and Delilah started talking at once, still tangled up on the ground. Pluie was shrieking about what she saw, and Delilah was spewing cover-up lies, a bad poker face to top it off.

"Young Master," Sebastian interjected. "It's getting late. Would you like to retire?"

Pluie looked dumbfounded. Sebastian was so…cool. So calm. Kind of unnerving. Delilah smirked at the butler's sly move. She must remember to thank him later.

Both of the girls (still lying on the floor) were silent as Ciel and Sebastian made their way down the hall, back to the front of the mansion.

"Ciel!" Pluie said, braveness taking over. "Sebastian and Delilah were making out before! I caught them!"

Ciel stopped dead. Pluie quickly bit her tongue, wondering what the young lord would say.

"Sebastian. Is this true?" the blue-haired boy said to his butler, who was only a few steps behind him.

"You know I cannot tell a lie, young master," Sebastian said, grimacing. "It is true."

Ciel was silent for a moment.

"Delilah?"

The young woman looked up at the boy. His back was facing her.

"Get out of the Phantomhive Manor."

/

AN:

anybody hate me now because of this cliffhanger? xD

OMG IT'S FINALLY HERE. /nosebleed

I swear, I WILL post more chapters soon. Like, legit.

All the story faves, reviews, author faves, and all that jazz are so amazing! keep em coming, and thank you all so much! 3

Ps. I need to start referring to Delilah as a young woman. her being like 17. OTL


	8. Bun Bun Island

AN: Plu-Plu-Pluie wanted the name of this chapter to be BunBunIsland.

So i complied. xD

"Get out of the Phantomhive Manor."

She held her breath, waiting for a non-existent 'just kidding'.

"You heard me, Delilah Taylor. Get out."

He clenched his fists. The small boy was angry now.

"Ciel…"

His butler moved towards him.

"Don't touch me, Sebastian!"

The butler's hand draw back, startled.

"I will say it once more."

She stuttered a reply.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Manor."

/

"Young master!" Sebastian said to Ciel as he walked towards his room. They had left Delilah sitting dumbfounded on the floor. "Was that really necessary?"

The small boy looked up to the butler, one eyebrow raised. "I should be asking you the same question, Sebastian."

Sebastian grimaced, and opened the door to the young master's room. "Ask your questions, young master. I cannot tell a lie, and you know that."

Ciel sighed, and sat down on his bed, awaiting his nightclothes. Sebastian set a white button up shirt beside Ciel, and proceeded to remove his eye patch and rings.

"Oh my god," Ciel said, and slid back on the bed, away from Sebastian. "Are those _her_ shoes and _her _apron on my floor?"

Sebastian looked to the objects in question. Delilah's black flats were lying on top of her white apron, and the ribbon from her hair was crumpled beside them.

"Get them out, now," Ciel said, shrinking away little by little. "And that's an order."

Sebastian remained neutral as he picked up Delilah's stuff, her scent strong in them. The butler inhaled, whiffing honey and jasmine. _We've been together for nearly seven years, and she hasn't changed her shampoo_, Sebastian thought. He dumped her stuff outside Ciel's door, planning to take it to her later.

"Why, Sebastian?" Ciel said as his butler change him into his nightshirt. "Why were you kissing her?"

Sebastian froze.

"My lord," Sebastian's voice faltered. "Years ago, I turned Delilah into a demon. We had been lovers before that, and we still are."

Ciel froze. Sebastian continued putting things away around Ciel's room, acing if what he just said was totally normal.

"Delilah...demon...lovers?" Ciel was confused. _Surely Sebastian had never turned anyone into a demon, right? But he said he couldn't lie, and he can't._

The young earl flopped down on his back, his eyes glazed over with confusion.

"Climb under the covers, young master. You'll catch a cold, with this November weather around the house," Sebastian walked over to his bedside and sat down.

"Is it true? You were... no, are... lovers?" Ciel said, following Sebastian's recommendation.

The butler, true, nodded. "Would you like me to tell you the full story?"

Ciel gulped, and shook his head. "This is too much to take in, already."

Sebastian smirked. "Alright, my lord. I'll be taking my leave, for the night. Should I tell Miss Taylor that she needs to leave the premises?" he said, taking a candle and walking to the door.

"Let's send her to Mr. Sutcliffe's house for the day tomorrow. We can't let her off the hook for fighting and lying, can we?" Ciel said, devilishly grinning. "Miss Parket can stay here; I'll deal with her in the morning."

Sebastian chuckled and nodded. "As you wish, my young lord." He left the room and extinguished his candle. "Sweet dreams, Ciel."

/

"What are you going to do, Delilah?" Pluie asked her maid as she tucked her into bed.

"I'm going to find that rat bastard Sebastian and give him a piece of my mind," Delilah said through gritted teeth. Pluie frowned.

_Ciel was awfully rash back there_, she thought. _Was he jealous or something?_ She laughed at that thought. _HAHAHA, Ciel jealous of Delilah. What a twisted web we've spun._

Delilah looked over and saw her master laughing. She harrumphed well naturedly and smiled.

"If you don't need anything else this evening, my lady, I will be leaving," she said, ruffling Pluie's hair. "I should see you in the morning, if Ciel doesn't fire me first."

"Good night, Delilah," Pluie said, yawning. "Oh, wait! There's one thing I forgot to ask you."

Delilah stopped, and turned to face Pluie.

"Why were you making out with Sebastian before?"

Delilah gulped, and looked around nervously. "Um, well, ah, you see," she sputtered. "Remember when I was telling you how I became a demon a few nights ago? And how it was because of a boy, well, rather, a man?"

Pluie nodded, unsure of where this was going.

"Well, the man in my story was who you know today as Sebastian."

Pluie blinked a few times.

"Well, that would explain a few things, I suppose. Good night, Delilah," Pluie said quickly, then rolled over and closed her eyes.

_That would have been a crucial piece of information in your story, Delilah,_ Pluie thought angrily as her maid shut her door.

/

"I guess everything went better as expected," Delilah said to herself as she walked down the hall towards her room. "Hey, I'm not wearing any shoes!"

"That's because I have them, silly," Sebastian said. She could see him standing down the dark hall, holding her shoes, and her apron draped over his arm.

She smirked and bolted towards him, not seen by Sebastian. Demons speeds are incredible.

Delilah managed to get behind Sebastian and pin one arm behind his back before he turned and reversed it, bringing a silverware knife out from nowhere and holding it to her throat. She smiled a reckless grin, and dug her hip into Sebastian's stomach, wrenching on his arm. He flipped over her shoulder, but landed on his feet. She was still holding onto his arm, and he used this to his advantage, spinning her in and wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug. Delilah, for once wishing she was wearing heels, stomped on Sebastian's foot and ducked out from under his arms, narrowly escaping. Sebastian smirked and dove for her, catching her waist. He hoisted her up into a fireman's carry, over his shoulder, and walked calmly down the corridor as Delilah pounded and kicked, struggling to be free.

"What the hell, Sebastian!" she cried as her opened a door and purposely knocked her head on the frame. Sebastian grinned and slammed her down on his bed. The scarlet and gold pillows jumped off the bed, and Sebastian pinned Delilah down with ease.

"Damnit, Sebastian, get off of me!" Delilah screamed before he lent down and planted his lips firmly on hers. She protested, and he pulled away, confused.

"What's wrong, love?" he said, rolling beside her.

"You, that's what's wrong, Sebastian," Delilah said, getting off the bed and pacing the room. "Why does your precious Ciel want my head on a plate all of a sudden? It's so aggravating."

Sebastian cleared his throat, and Delilah looked up from her pacing to him. "The young lord just wants to know anything and everything about the Phantomhive household. Don't hold it against him," Sebastian said, standing up and walking over to her. She backed away as he drew closer, almost intimidated. You couldn't blame her, though. A six foot tall demon with cutlery hidden in his jacket and lust taking over his eyes is scary.

"Oh really. I suppose he still wants me gone?" she said, backing into a wall.

Sebastian smiled. "He said tomorrow you shall get what's yours." He placed his arms on either side of her head on the wall, and bent down, resting his forehead on hers. "But for now..."

Delilah shivered. It was times like this that she wanted time to stop, to forget about casting revenge on whoever a contact holder desired. She lifted her head, and two became one.

/

AN: HOLYSHIT. /nosebleed. This always happens to me, after every damn chapter of this damn fanfic. nyeh ~

soyeah

HOW THE FUDGE IS HARRUMPHED A WORD. I FUDGIN HATE IT. OTL

more chapters coming soon! I love you all for all the favorites/alerts/reviews! It's my motivation to keep going!


	9. Apology Chapter aka, Catch Your Breath

Why hello there (non)avid readers!

In case you haven't realized. I haven't updated in years.

Since I've been SO.

NON.

MOTIVATED.

So.

If you are a reader of Sparks: A Black Butler Tale, please oh please oh please

LEAVE ME A REVIEW.

Telling me what you'd like to see.

Because my muse had gotten pissed off and died.

Which sucks.

-Dee-chan


	10. The Real Chapter 9

AN: I'm back! didja miss me?

/

The doorbell rang a common but still beautiful tune.

He raised his head from his book and sighed.

"I hope it isn't Will, here to rip my head off once again."

His long scarlet hair bounced as he slowly jogged to the giant white door at the front of his house.

"Who isss itt?" he called while opening the door, revealing a tall man with black hair and red eyes, accompanied by a shorter young woman with reddish hair (not as red as his) and blue eyes.

"SEBAS-CHAAAAAAAN!" he cried, jumping into the tall man's arms.

He sighed, catching the flamboyant individual, but abruptly dropped him…her? on the cement steps.

"Hello, Grell. I've brought a friend to stay the day with you."

The young woman stepped forward and stuck out a hand.

"Delilah Taylor. I'm the new maid at the Phantomhive manor," she said, smiling.

The redhead looked her up and down, then took her hand and yanked her inside, slamming the door on the tall man.

"It's gonna be a fun day! Makeovers and facials and gossiping about boys!" The redhead said, dragging her all over the mansion.

She glanced back to the windows on either side of the entryway and mouthed, HELP ME!

The tall man saw this and deviously grinned. It's your punishment! he mouthed back, then turned and walked away.

The young woman mumbled to herself about all the things she would do to the young master when she got back, like spitting in his tea and painting his precious white roses red.

The redhead stopped when he saw the angry look on her face.

"Come on, let's go do something fun! Or am I not worthy of your presence?" he asked dramatically, pulling out a pair of tiny scissors.

"I'LL JUST END IT ALL NOW, GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD," he yelled, holding the scissors up to his heart.

The young woman sighed. It's gonna be a looooooong day.

/

"Ciel, why did you have to send Delilah away for the day?" Pluie groaned as she leaned on Ciel's desk, her bangs covering most of her eyes.

"Because she lied to me," he said bluntly, not looking up from his work. "You better not lie to me either, Pluie Parket." He looked up from his papers and gave her a cold look. Pluie smirked, lightening the boy's mood.

"Like I would lie to you. Sebastian would have me served with a side salad before you could say covenant," she said, laughing.

There was a soft knock at the door as Sebastian strolled into the room, carrying a tray of tea and pastry.

"Why, speak of the devil! No pun intended," Pluie said, winking. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and set the tray on the edge of Ciel's desk.

"Care for some tea, young master? Or perhaps some strawberry cream cheese turnovers?" the tall butler said, filling an elegant blue teacup with a dark, creamy-looking tea.

"Mmm, yes please," Ciel said happily, sweeping all the papers off his desk in one fluid motion. Pluie gasped sharply as his hand smacked her face accidentally.

"Oi, just for that, you owe me one of those turnovers," Pluie said boredly. Sebastian sighed and complied, setting a turnover on a saucer and handing it to the short girl, waving it under her nose. Pluie snatched it from the butler's gloved hands, quickly taking a small bite of the corner, then a larger one.

"This is soooo delicious!" she said, after a moment of happy munching. "Good job, Sebastian, even by my standards!"

Ciel stared at Pluie, raising an eyebrow. Sebastian cleared his throat and bowed slightly, turning to face his young master.

"If that is all, I shall go begin dinner preparations," he said, lifting the tray from its place on Ciel's desk and exiting the room.

Pluie continued to nom on the turnover, completely oblivious to Ciel's intent gaze. She popped the final corner in her mouth and sighed.

"That was quite delicious, I must say," she said, returning to her normal, pessimistic self. "I wonder what Delilah's up to, since you had to SEND HER AWAY."

Ciel glared at the girl sitting across from him, crumbs covering her face.

"I already told you, it's because she lied to me. Here, you have crumbs all over your face," the young earl said, standing up and walking around the desk to where Pluie sat. He pulled a cloth kerchief out of his pocket and started dusting off her face, but leaving her mouth area untouched.

"Oh, I think you missed some jelly," Ciel said, leaning in swiftly towards Pluie's mouth and swooped towards corner, licking off a little bit of non-existent strawberry filling. Pluie blushed a furious red, and giggle nervously.

Someone cleared their throat loudly from the doorway, and Ciel quickly pulled back, coughing awkwardly.

"Young master. This is highly inappropriate. You of all people should know that," Sebastian said, walking forward and grabbing the collar of Ciel's shirt, pulling back and out of the room.

"Miss Parket, feel free to walk around the mansion, but please, stay away, FAR AWAY, from the young master," he said, half-dragging, half-carrying Ciel out of the room and down the hall, probably to another room to get some work done.

Pluie sighed, and slumped back in her chair. "Oh, Delilah, let's get out of here," she murmured, before standing up and walking out the door, back to her room.

/

"Mmmm, truth," Grell Sutcliffe said, sitting on his bed, fingers and toes up in the air. Delilah was currently putting another coat on her own nails, and she and Grell were playing Truth or Dare.

"Alright. Hmm. Who do you love the most in the world?" Delilah asked, blowing on her nails. Grell sat up like a shot.

"Oh, Bassy of course! Isn't he DREAMY?" the red-haired man (he's a man, right?) said, his eyes clearly showing that he was lovesick.

Delilah stifled a laugh. _My, my, I didn't know that Sebastian liked it bo-_ Her thoughts were cut off as Grell threw a pillow at her.

"I asked you, truth or dare? Or would you rather not play with me anymore? I GUESS I'LL JUJST END IT ALL," Grell said dramatically, holding up a small nail file to his throat.

Delilah sighed and held up her hands. "Dare! I pick dare!"

Grell dropped the file and rubbed his hands together deviously. "I dare you to…..to prank call Bassy and tell him a deep dark secret!"

Delilah grimaced, but quickly grew a sadistic smile. "Oh~ho~ho, this should be fun," she said, standing up and devilishly walking out of the room, towards Grell's telephone.

/

AN: HEY! SO I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD.

MY MUSE IS ALIVE!

Be happy. Next chapter is gonna be more….shall we say, eventful. /grins devilishly/

please, review to your heart's content! 3 got any suggestions for things that should happen? let me know!

-Le Horrible Author-


	11. Seven

AN: lol.

I have no clue what I'm doing.

/I'm a horrible author, okay/

oh, just for clarification: I always think of the manga versions of Sebastian, Ciel, and the rest of them, but the still have the voices as in the anime.

I just can't stand the art in the anime, lol.

omfg tatum you are life lolwhat

/

"Come on, you stupid tart, tell me what the deep dark secret is!" Grell Sutcliffe yelled at Delilah as he pranced after her, heading towards the phone.

"Grell, Jesus, you'll find out when Sebastian does!" Delilah shot back. She wanted to turn around, punch Grell in the face, give him the bird, and leave, but the angel on her shoulder warned her otherwise. The devil, of course, had suggested this long ago.

"Now, which deep dark secret shall I tell him?" she pondered out loud.

"I DUNNO, WHY DON'T YOU LET ME HELP PICK," Grell shrieked, flailing.

Delilah stared in disbelief at the reaper as he ran shrieking around the apartment. _How can he even function as a part of society!_ she thought, facepalming.

"Oh! You're just the village idiot!" Delilah exclaimed, but quickly bit her tongue and turned on her heel, walking towards the phone.

Grell, on the other hand, kept running around, totally missing Delilah's comment.

"God, you are so oblivious to the world," Delilah mumbled, before picking up the receiver and spinning the Phantomhive's mansion's number into the phone.

_**/Somewhere else../**_

_Brrrrring! Brrrrrrring!_ The Phantomhive's phone rang, and Sebastian was shook of what little patience he had left. Ciel had ordered him to make a chocolate cake for dessert tonight, and Bardroy, Mei-Rin, and Finny were not helping at all. He dropped the spatula he was holding into a large bowl of chocolate frosting, splattering it up all over him.

"Great. Just... great," he growled, leaving the kitchen to go answer the phone. On the way, he attempted to wipe the gooey chocolate from his apron and face, but failed miserably.

After gathering his thoughts, Sebastian cleared his throat and picked up the receiver.

"Hello, you have reached the Phantomhive Manor. How may I be of assistance?" he said, his velvety tone carried through the line and out the other side.

"Yes, meeser Bassy-chan?" a disguised voice, obviously Grell, said, faking a half Spanish, half British accent. "I have someone heeere who neeeeeds to tell you sometheeng eeemportaant."

Giggles were heard in the background as the phone was dropped, picked up, and placed in the hands of someone else.

"Hello, Sebastian," Delilah said, pronouncing each syllable clearly. "I've got a secret, and I hope you can keep it." Her voice was sing-songy and light, as if she were drunk.

Sebastian sighed, nearly hanging up. "What's your secret, then?" he said, playing along, but his voice sounding flat and tired.

"It's seven years today."

Sebastian froze, confused, but quickly realized.

"Time sure flies, hm?" he said, breezing past the bigger issue. "Well, we'll have some housekeeping to take care of, but otherwise, have a nice rest-of-day with...Mister... Sutcliffe, and I'll expect you back here at 8o'clock, sharp."

Sebastian slammed the receiver on the hook a little too forcefully, hanging up on Delilah and Grell.

"Seven years. Seven stupid years of her being a demon. I suppose she's noticed some of the changes by now, but I guess we'll see." the tall demon said, pulling off his left glove and staring at the purple contract mark. He, of course, was much older, and had grown accustomed to helping younger demons along. Sebastian noticed some frosting on his glove, and wiped it off with his ungloved finger, holding it up and staring at it.

"How do humans even find this stuff edible?" he said, frowning and sticking the frosting covered finger in his mouth. "It's sickeningly sweet."

/

"Well, it's been fun, (not)," Delilah announced, breaking an awkward silence between her and Grell. "But I think I'd best be off now."

"Whaaaat? You're leaving me all alone?" Grell whined, faux tears growing in his (his, right?) eyes. "I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO-"

Delilah grabbed his throat before he could finish the sentence, and backed him up against a wall.

"Say it one more time, I DARE you," she growled through clenched teeth. Grell stared into her ice blue eyes, gulping as they flashed a devilish red, and stayed that colour.

"B..bye," the reaper choked out, gasping for air as Delilah let him go, dusting off her hands and making her way towards the door.

"See you (never) again, stupid reaper," she said, opening the door.

"Ta-ta for now, stupid demon," Grell shot back, as the door slammed and Delilah took off like a shot.

/

"Sebastian, go find the maid and her companion and bring them to my study, with tea," Ciel ordered after a meal of lightly roasted and poached tuna with fresh garden greens, and the delicious chocolate gateau for dessert. Sebastian placed one hand on his chest and bowed.

"Yes, young master," he said, before clearing the table of dishes and leaving the room. Ciel sighed, and stood up to leave, a little worried about how his announcement would go over with the two demons.

/

"Hm. A meeting?" Pluie said, after Sebastian had told them of Ciel's order. "Seems strange. Whatever." The short black haired girl wandered off, in search of her ..ahem...friend.

"Oh, Pluie," Delilah mumbled, starting to follow but sharpy jerked back by Sebastian.

"What you told me on the telephone," he said, his voice sharp as needles. "Is it true?"

Delilah nodded. "I tried to take the black nail polish off from earlier but it didn't work. Grell even said something about my eyes."

Sebastian pinched Delilah's chin between his fingers and turned her head, looking at her eyes. Grell was right, they were blood red, and permanently that way.

"You know what this means, right?" Sebastian murmured after a moment.

"I really am a demon and not just some phony?"

The butler, peeved, flicked her nose. "No, you brat, it means you're stuck in this appearance. No more changing between contracts. Not that you ever did anyways."

Delilah slapped Sebastian's hand away and wrinkled her nose. "So I'm stuck looking seventeen for the rest of time?"

"Yes, my- yes, Delilah, you are correct," Sebastian corrected himself. "Same way I am stuck looking nearly twenty, when in fact I am almost-"

His sentence was cut off by a loud crash and a few screams. Male screams.

"Young master!" Sebastian nearly sprinted off, but Delilah grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"What other two bloody idiots are roaming around the mansion?" she asked, almost sarcastically.

The butler made a look and sighed. "I should have known."

Still holding Sebastian's arm, Delilah walked off in the direction of Ciel's study, pulling him along with.

"Hold on, Delilah," Sebastian laughed, and shrugged out of her grasp. "I've yet to make tea. You go ahead, though."

Delilah sighed, and harrumphed good-naturedly, walking to the door and knocking twice, not waiting for a reply and opening the door.

Delilah gasped. "Pluie! Ciel!"

The two... ahem...friends, were sprawled out on the floor, Ciel laying on top of Pluie. Both of them looked up at Delilah with guilty expressions, Ciel rolling off of Pluie awkwardly.

"What the Hell is going on in here?" the tall maid asked, one hand on her hip, the other tapping fingers impatiently.

"Um.." Pluie scrambled for a good excuse.

"Miss Parket just fell-" Ciel started, but was promptly cut of by Delilah.

"Fell, I bet. Get up, both of you," she snapped, walking towards Pluie. The black haired girl cried out as Delilah grabbed the back of her collar and dragged her across the room, far away from Ciel.

Pluie was plunked down on a heavy looking wooden chair, which was very uncomfortable, as Delilah walked over to Ciel, planning to do the same thing. Her hand was just on his collar as Sebastian strolled into the room, a cart full of tea dragged alone behind him. He gasped sharply, and bolted to Ciel's side, too fast to see. The demon butler slapped Delilah's hands away, and lifted Ciel wedding-style, jumping up and landing on the other side of the room, a good distance away.

"Delilah!" Pluie shouted as she kept to her feet. "How dare you touch the young master!"

"Don't even go there, you stupid brat," Delilah shouted as she turned around and walked over to Pluie, an arm outstretched, ready to attack. "You're the reason all of this is happening!"

Pluie curled up in the chair, wishing she could shrink into nothing. Delilah came closer, and before she could swing her arm forward, Sebastian came up behind her and grabbed her arm, pulling her back and into the middle of the room, between the young contract holders on either side.

"Nnng, SEBASTIAN," Delilah cried out, struggling to shake off the older demon's iron grasp. Sebastian sighed, and waited patiently for her to be done with this temper tantrum.

Ciel, meanwhile, stood up shakily, facing the demons in the centre of the room. He backed around the perimeter, all while still facing the middle. Sebastian eyed the boy cautiously; unaware of what he was planning.

"Pluie!" Ciel whispered loudly, still facing Sebastian and Delilah. "Are you okay?"

"Of course she's okay, you bluthering idiot, I never touched her," Delilah snapped, earning a glare from both Sebastian and Ciel. Pluie just sat there, unmoving.

"Pluie, sweet, say something," Ciel mumbled, walking up to Pluie and kneeling in front of her chair. She had her legs pulled up, and her head was buried in her knees.

"Tell them."

Delilah and Sebastian stopped bickering and looked up in shock at Pluie.

"Ah, yes, I guess I did call you two here for a reason," Ciel said, standing up and laying a hand on Pluie's head. She covered it with her own hand, and squeezed it gently.

"Sebastian, Miss Taylor, Pluie and I have an order for you."

Sebastian let go of Delilah, and she stepped away from him, dusting herself off and standing straight.

"It's a simple order, really," Ciel said, turning and walking to his desk. "Much simpler than some of the other orders I've given you, Sebastian."

The young Phantomhive sat down at his desk, locking his fingers together and setting his chin on them.

Pluie walked over behind him and wrapped a thin, pale arm around the back of his chair. Delilah sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just spit it out, already, Young Master," she said, the Young Master coming out more sarcastically than she had intended.

Pluie looked down at Ciel, into his one visible blue eye, and blushed. "You say it," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"We want you to kill Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordilia Middleford, my fiancée."

/

AN: DO YOU HATE ME NOW

BUT

THERE WE GO

A NEW CHAPTER

AND THIS HAPPENS.

ouo

I've got other fanfics that need to be written too, so if I get 7 reviews on this chapter (LOL IT WAS COMING) then I'll bump it to first priority. Okay?

GO!

Also, in case you didn't understand, the seven year mark is of my own making. It's likie the time when the real effects of a demon show up, kind of like old age. Or growing in teeth. Either way, Demon Delilah is seven years old! Happy unbirthday!

Also also. Things that happen in Kuroshisuji II, aka Alois and Claude and all that bull, does not apply and I am not taking any of it into consideration.

That is all, I'll be leaving now.

-Icki-


End file.
